


Fight Like a Girl

by NightMime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Prostitution, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Underage Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMime/pseuds/NightMime
Summary: Tras el suicidio de su hermanastro Victor, Yuri Plisetsky escapa de su hogar debido a los múltiples abusos a los que era sometido por su padre, sin embargo la vida que encontrará al abandonar la residencia no era la esperada.





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Bueno, antes que nada quiero esclarecer algunas cosas (como siempre, ehehe). Primero que nada, los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen bajo ningún sentido (pobres de ustedes si lo hicieran (?), son propiedad de Mitsurou Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto :3
> 
> Ahora, este fanfic fue una idea para continuar otro fic que estoy escribiendo, pero debido a que estoy experimentando muchos bloqueos con dicho fic, este se me hace más sencillo de escribir y por lo tanto dejaré el otro como una especie de precuela. Los personajes tienen todos las mismas edades que tenían al empezar la serie (Yurio 15, Otabek 18, J.J 19, etc.). Creo que ya no me queda nada más por decir...
> 
> Quiero agradecerle también a un amigo mío, holi, vos sabes quién sos :v nada de esto hubiera podido ser posible sin vos ♥

Mientras sollozaba solo, sobre aquel colchón con un costado hundido,podía escuchar música clásica, Nina Dorda si su torturado oído reconocía bien. Tibias lágrimas se asomaban fuera de sus cuencas, a pesar de su exceso nunca cayeron, Yuri estaba demasiado adolorido como para siquiera romper a llorar, apretaba sus dientes en una mixtura de odio, dolor e indignación, mientras su tórax se contraía de arriba a abajo, saturado con un insoportable olor a encierro; empezó a percibirlo el primer día en que su padre le arrebató su inocencia, el hedor a sexo, sexo no consentido.

Todo había empezado un día después de la partida de Victor hacia Japón, su padre había regresado muy ebrio esa noche, pudo escuchar cómo iba golpeándose contra cualquier cosa ante la vista, ni siquiera quiso abrir su puerta para ir a ver, ya que desde entonces tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Pero lo inevitable ocurrió, su padre golpeó su puerta y entró, se abalanzó sobre él, su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño y débil como para defenderse de todo el peso de su progenitor, le quitó tanto sus pantalones como su ropa interior, y luego prosiguió con su crimen, matando algo irreemplazable.  
Esa madrugada llamó a su querido hermano (a él no le importaba los lazos de sangre, Victor siempre sería su hermano mayor), que si bien parecía actuar calmo y oír atentamente cada palabra que emitía (cual oficial escuchando una perfecta narración de la escena de un crimen), en el fondo estaba sufriendo, intentando reprimir toda la angustia y pánico que haber fracasado como hermano le producía, Yuri lo conocía bien, podía percibirlo, y también sabía que luego de aquella llamada algo más iría a suceder... Y en unas horas, recibió una llamada de la policía de Tokyo, Victor se había suicidado de el bosque Aokigahara junto alguien más, Yuuri era el nombre del tipo, no recordaba bien su apellido de todas formas. Siempre supo que su hermano estaba tramando algo, pero también pensaba que su vida amorosa no era de su incumbencia, por lo que todo este tiempo lo ignoró.  
Lo que vino después fue empeorando gradualmente, cada noche que pasaba era diferente, Yuri pensaba que no podía ser peor, pero su padre siempre lo sorprendía para mal...

Yuri se reincorporó con dificultad, emitiendo un sordo quejido de molestia; caminó tambaleándose hasta el baño, aún desnudo, tan lento y cabizbajo, pues su dignidad había sido destrozada de la forma más repulsiva nuevamente. Se colocó dentro de la tina cuidadosamente y dejó que el grifo empezase a escupir agua templada; desde el primer ultraje Yuri ya no tomaba duchas, pues quería que la pureza del agua inundara su interior con más intensidad, a pesar de que no importaba realmente cuánto frotara su piel, jamás iba a sentirse limpio de nuevo...

El adolescente miró hacia el exterior de las ventanas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por cortinas casi transparentes. Yuri pertenecía a una familia adinerada, su padre era uno de los abogados más reconocido de San Petersburgo (lo cual era bastante irónico), por lo cual cada cuarto de aquella mansión estaba meticulosamente decorado con ornamentos lujosos. Sin embargo, por más grande y lujosa que su casa fuese, Yuri iba a estar encerrado en una prisión de lujuria y violencia...

Encierro... Escape...

Fue todo demasiado rápido, como cuando adelantas una cinta para ver directamente la mejor parte. Salió del baño sin siquiera desagotar el agua de la tina. Se vistió apresuradamente. Tomó una cantidad desconocida de dinero de la mesa de luz de su padre. Luego se fue, no sabía a dónde, sólo estaba seguro de que en cualquier lugar estaría mejor que en aquel infierno.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la poca longitud que los primeros capítulos tendrán, ya que quería que el fic comenzase con capítulos concisos para organizarme y después quizás llegará el desmadre (?) (tranquilxs, con esto quiero decir que tengo el principio en orden, pero que como todavía no desarrollé muy bien el desenlace, quizás este quede algo desastroso xD pero bueno, ya me ocuparé de eso), además también pido disculpas por la tardanza, como ya habrán visto soy un escritor muy irregular, jeje, no tengo días de actualización ni fechas en concreto, por ahora simplemente escribo por diversión así que no veo el punto en presionarme ^^'
> 
> Como sea, suficiente blablería. Quiero agradecer todo el feedback conseguido hasta ahora, en especial a Sourwolf30 por sus kudos y a NatalieNightray1997 también por sus kudos y su comentario, personas como ustedes me inspiran a mejorar mi escritura ♥
> 
> Ahora sí, lxs dejo con este capítulo algo aburrido, pero aún así necesario para la historia =3

Rusia podía ser un país muy frío en momentos muy inconvenientes. Era el segundo mes de verano y aún así Yuri había salido un tanto desabrigado para el clima que estaba haciendo. Tiritaba y frotaba sus brazos a cada momento en busca de algo de calor...  
No sabía muy bien a dónde estaba yendo, a decir verdad, no sabía en absoluto a dónde ir... no podría ir a la casa de ningún familiar, todos vivían fuera de la ciudad y aún así si les dijese lo que su padre le había hecho, lo más probable era que echasen a reír en su cara, además, si advertía a la policía, corría el riesgo de ser transferido a un hogar de menores, donde le ocurriría lo mismo y todavía más... y su padre... él no quería que fuera a la cárcel, ¿cómo entendería su familia? ¿valía la pena acusarlo y que perdiese todo lo que había logrado? Yuri no sentía rabia hacia él, sentía rabia hacia sí mismo; si tan sólo hubiera podido defenderse, si su cuerpo no hubiese sido tan delicado y atractivo... sentía asco, no era culpa de su padre, era culpa de él mismo.  
Yuri tan sólo podía esperar un milagro en ese momento, un fortuito _'se necesita empleado'_ escrito en el cartel de algún sórdido bar pequeño o de alguna tienda desconocida por toda la población de la ciudad, pero era obvio que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles...

Su tripa entonces rugió, lo suficientemente audible como para recordarle que esa mañana no había desayunado, y que ya no tenía apetito por las noches (puesto que su padre lo mantenía ocupado a esas horas); sin haberse dado cuenta, Yuri se había estado saltando comidas. Rebuscó en su mochila, más precisamente en el bolsillo donde había guardado el dinero. Se encontró con una buena suma, quizás para sobrevivir unos cuantos días más si escatimaba mucho, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería buscar un café y pedir algo para almorzar -había estado caminando por varias horas ya, la mañana entonces se había transformado en mediodía.  
Muy para su suerte, no tuvo que caminar demasiado para encontrar un pequeño café-bar situado en una esquina, parecía que tras toda aquella serie de sucesos desafortunados, la andanza por fin se estaba poniendo de su lado poco a poco. Entró al local sin vacilar y se sentó en una cabina; lo primero que notó al girar su cabeza en busca de un camarero, fue una muchacha llorando en una de las mesas que daba hacia la ventana. Su cabello era una mata roja y su llanto disimulado, aunque quizás no lo suficiente como para que Yuri no lo notase. La joven cabizbaja asía su frente con una mano, parecía intentar esconder las lágrimas, y aquello no pudo hacer más que llamar la atención del adolescente, preguntándose cuál sería la razón por la cual se lamentaba de esa forma...

"Señor" Una voz esclareciéndose lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, "¿Ya ha decidido qué va a ordenar?" El camarero arqueaba una ceja, parecía haber estado ahí desde hacía ya unos minutos.

"...Sólo tráigame un café y galletas de mantequilla, por favor" Se limito a pedir, "Y llévele un pirozhki de manzana a la señorita, cárguelo a mi cuenta".

El camarero se limitó a murmurar un _"entendido"_ para luego anotar la orden en su libreta y marchar hacia la cocina.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos Yuri no se dedicó a hacer mucho más que clavar su vista sobre los ventanales que daban hacia la calle, en un intento de ignorar los sollozos de la muchacha pelirroja; nunca había estado en esa zona, la cual a pesar de no ser tan lujosa como el barrio en el que vivía, era bastante bonita... parecía ser un sitio tranquilo, puesto que rara vez veía tan poca gente por las calles. En eso, un hombre caminó en frente del café, parecía apresurado, sin embargo un detalle llamó la atención del rubio: estaba hablando por teléfono. Recordó entonces que había empacado su teléfono celular en el apuro, así que decidió sacarlo y consultar el nivel de batería: este estaba cerca de agotarse, se preguntó entonces si era posible que su padre lo rastreara de alguna forma.  
Una taza humeante se posó delante de su vista, y esta no pudo hacer más que levantarse del dispositivo para centrarse en el brebaje y las galletas de aspecto irresistible.

"Buen provecho" El camarero pronunció, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa donde la pelirroja se sentaba.

Yuri giró su vista una vez más y pudo ver cómo ambos intercambiaban palabras sordas e incomprensibles desde su posición, supuso entonces que el empleado le estaba explicando que el pedido venía de su parte. De pronto, la joven giró abruptamente su cabeza y sus miradas se conectaron: el verde eléctrico de Yuri se encontró con un centelleante mar azul sumido en lágrimas de angustia, preguntándose entonces cómo lucirían aquellas orbes en un estado neutro o, más aún, llenas de regocijo.  
El rostro de la pelirroja se iluminó, enternecido, y esbozó una sonrisa reluciente a más no poder. Primero agitó su mano en el aire, en señal de saludo, a lo que Yuri le devolvió el gesto, sonriendo agriamente. Luego, la chica empleó otro signo: su mano le indicaba que se acercara, parecía entonces que el pequeño gesto del pirozhki le había alegrado un poco el día, mas Yuri se mantuvo reacio y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a enfocarse en su propio desayuno-almuerzo. No pasó más de la mitad de un minuto hasta que otro plato fue colocado sobre la mesa: este era un pirozhki de manzana, y quien lo había traído era, sí, la muchacha pelirroja.

"Si no venías tú, estaba decidida a ir yo hacia ti" Advirtió, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa taciturna, se notaba que realmente estaba esforzándose para ocultar su dolor. Yuri se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, sonriendo con resignación, "¿Por qué me enviaste un pirozhki?" Preguntó, yendo al grano directamente.

"Estabas llorando, ¿no es así?" El rubio respondió, más bien esclareciendo que cuestionando. La chica apretó sus labios hasta convertirlos en una línea delgada indistinguible de su piel, asintiendo apenada. Entonces Yuri se acomodó en el asiento de la cabina, sentándose a indias "¿Por qué?"

"Es una larga historia..." Se limitó a responder.

"Si no quieres contarme está bien" El adolescente añadió a lo que mordía una galleta.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, el rubio bebía el café y masticaba las masas ávidamente, mirando de vez en cuando a la joven pelirroja, quien lentamente iba terminando el pirozhki.

"Mi nombre es Mila" Se introdujo repentinamente, "Mila Babicheva" Mila parecía querer conversar a toda costa...

"Soy Yuri" El adolescente se presentó a secas, notando que ya no quedaba nada del brebaje en su taza.

"¿Yuri nada más?" La voz de Mila era bastante chillona, pero de alguna forma Yuri la encontraba compasiva y maternal, un sonido que había dejado de oír desde que su madre murió...

"Yuri... Plisetsky" Completó, vacilando.

Las orbes cerúleas de Mila se abrieron ampliamente, y el tenedor en su mano dejó de juguetear con el último trozo de pirozhki remanente del plato.

"¿Eres el hijo de Mikhail Plisetsky? ¿El abogado?" Fue su pregunta.

Pregunta la cual Yuri realmente detestaba, y aún más en aquellos momentos, donde poco sino nada quería saber de su padre.  
Yuri suspiró en hartazgo.

"Desafortunadamente, sí" Fue su concisa respuesta.

Mila esbozó una expresión de confusión en su rostro, arrugando el entrecejo, parecía que aquella contestación le había extrañado bastante. Yuri dirigió su vista hacia abajo y se mordió el labio, sus pulgares comenzaron a juguetear en ansiedad. Intentaba con desesperación no recordar aquellas noches tortuosas, y aún así fallaba, y sin darse cuenta una lágrima se asomó por su línea de agua y cayó. Mila notó esto, puesto que había centrado toda su atención en el rubio, cuyo estado de ánimo malhumorado le comenzaba a preocupar.

"¿Desafortunadamente?" Volvió a cuestionar, "¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?" Y Yuri dejó escapar un sollozo, "No tienes que contarme si no quieres..."

"Él... Él me..." Una memoria errática surcó sus pensamientos, era el recuerdo del primer ultraje, pasó todo demasiado rápido, y sin embargo el mundo pareció detenerse cuando lo penetró, desgarrándolo, sólo podía sentir dolor en todas sus formas, repulsión, náuseas, recordó que sangraba y que ni bien su progenitor eyaculó en sus entrañas, él vomitó a un costado de la cama, puesto que su interior se sentía extremadamente contaminado; recordó el cinismo de su padre al rodearlo violentamente con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él, sin dejarlo escapar, y la música popular antigua resonando por toda la casa... "Él me violó" Y con eso, comenzó a emitir un llanto afónico.

El semblante de Mila se distorsionó, sólo expresaba un sentimiento de aflicción y comprensión, algo que sólo una persona la cual pasó por lo mismo entendería...

"Yuri... Lo siento, no debí haberte preguntado..." La pelirroja se excusó, un matiz de angustia era notorio en su voz, "Si quieres podemos hacer la denuncia-

"¡No!" El adolescente se apresuró en responder, tanto que termino interrumpiendo a la muchacha en frente de él, "Sólo necesito encontrar un trabajo ahora mismo, tengo que escapar a algún lugar, lejos, donde mi padre no pueda encontrarme..."

Mila frunció los labios, parecía estar pensando en algo, pero no encontraba el valor para decírselo.

"Puedes..." Entonces, suspiró, descartando la idea, "No, olvídalo".

"¿Qué?" La incertidumbre se apoderó de Yuri, ya que cualquier propuesta era válida a esas alturas.

"Puedo ayudarte a conseguir un trabajo, aunque... no creo que sea lo más digno para alguien como tú" Advirtió la mayor, "Si no quieres, entenderé, después de todo es algo bastante duro-

"¡Puedo hacerlo!" Yuri pareció sopesarlo por unos segundos, y teniendo en cuenta que era aquel empleo sórdido o las garras de su padre, decidió que podría aceptar cualquier cosa que viniese, "Puedo hacer muchas cosas, sé cocinar, sé limpiar, me gustan los niños, soy bueno en informática y hablo tres idiomas, lo que sea, podré hacerlo..."

"Yuri... No creo que esto sea una buena idea..." El visaje de Mila se distorsionaba cada vez más, ahora, parecía de alguna forma aterrado y dudoso, como si lo que le acababa de ofrecer fuese algo ilegal -y entonces comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de que fuese algo ilegal, pero, ¿qué más daba? Lo peor ya le había sucedido.

"Mila... Por favor..." Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, implorando por que aquella oferta le fuese dada.

Mila volvió a suspirar.

"Bien, escucha" La pelirroja se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo que Yuri la imitase, logrando así una conversación más secreta a oídos de las pocas personas que los rodeaban, "Soy bailarina en un burdel, y últimamente nos estamos quedando sin personal, podría conseguirte un empleo como, no sé, conserje, coctelero o quizás hasta guardaespaldas".

El rostro del rubio palideció, si bien se esperaba una respuesta como aquella, trabajar justamente dentro de un prostíbulo no entraba en su lista de expectativas.

"Yuri, sé lo que se siente estar en tu lugar, sé lo que se siente tener miedo de estar en tu propia casa con alguien que creías conocer perfectamente. Lo siento, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte..."

El adolescente tragó saliva, habiendo tomado ya la drástica decisión, mas por algún motivo, no sentía que iría a arrepentirse de ello en el futuro...

"Está bien, lo tomo" Presionó sus labios con un semblante amargo, "Paguemos la cuenta y llévame hasta allí".


End file.
